The Evans' Secret
by SisterCSIs
Summary: It's 7th year for the trio and the staff and students are about to have their world turned upside down.BTVS crossover Severitus Challenge
1. First Year

**The Evans' Secret**

AN: I don't own any of the characters, except for Danielle and Jenny. This is a Severitus challenge, with a twist.

Chapter 1: First Year

It was towards the end of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Danielle's first year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Danielle were excited that the Gryffindor Head Girl had chosen to have all of the first year girls together in the private room. They said hello to the other girls and sat down.

"Can you get me my Charms textbooks, Hermione," the head girl, Lucinda, asked.

Hermione opened the desk drawer, but as she did, another drawer had opened. She looked inside as the other girls stared in shock when she drew out an old journal. They were startled when her jaw dropped, but before any of them could ask anything, she shook her head at their questioning looks, but she turned the journal around so that Danielle could see the lettering on the front that clearly spelled out _Lily Evans_.

They stood up and Danielle said, "No one can ask us what this journal is. When the time is right, people will find out, but right now, we need to find out what this journal contains."

They left the room to find a private spot and Hermione started to read the journal. Danielle walked over to her, after observing the facial expressions on her friend's face. Before she could ask, Hermione closed the book and set it down. They looked up at the sound of a door opening and Ron walked in.

At their questioning looks, he said, "Harry is at Quidditch practice. What is going on, exactly?" He looked around and spotted the journal and realized that it was Harry's mother's journal.

"We don't know, or at least I don't know, what the journal says," Danielle said, looking over at Hermione.

She smiled gently, "Can the two of you give me a chance to read this book? I figure that it would take me about a week to read it."

The two of them agreed, just as Harry walked in. They explained to him about the journal and he agreed that Hermione should read it before they talked about the contents. Hermione went back to reading, while Danielle laughed at Harry's pathetic attempts at playing chess with Ron.

Six days later, Hermione had the others around her while she was explaining what she had read. They turned to stare at Harry to see what his reaction was. He stared at the journal in shock than said slowly, "We don't tell anyone about the information. According to what my mother wrote, I'm not supposed to find out until I am 15, so we can't let anyone else know about this. Danielle, I know that keeping this to ourselves is a dangerous thing to do, but someone is trying to get to the stone and after reading this, I don't believe that it is Snape. I may not like him or understand him, but he and my mother were friends. She trusted him, so I think that we should do the same."

Ron agreed, "What about the charms that had been placed on you? Sooner or later, they will wear off. The journal said that it would wear off when you found out. Does that mean that the charms will start falling now? If it does…"

Hermione picked up where he left off, "We need to find something that will keep the charms up until you are sure that you want other people to know about this."

They all agreed and after deciding that they would have no regrets, than they went to find out what they could that would help them to keep this a secret.


	2. Seventh Year

AN: OOTP events didn't happen. Sirius is still alive.

Chapter 2: Seventh Year

Danielle walked into the Gryffindor common room after the Sorting feast and sat down next to Harry after taking Jenny from him. They watched Ron and Hermione argue for a few minutes before they came over. They immediately tuned the rest of the students out as they discussed what was going on in their lives. Ron took one look around the common room and stood up. The others looked at him and he said, "The room seems to be a little crowded, if we want to hold a private conversation."

They could see that the other students were looking at them curiously, so they quickly left the room before they started talking about the more important topics. They walked down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in silence and after they spoke to her for a few minutes, Harry said, "In the name and honour of Salazar Slytherin, I ask that you open." The sink that led down into the Chamber of Secrets revealed stairs for them to use. Once they were down there, Harry opened the door and they walked into the main room where they sat down.

"Okay, so what you're trying to say is that we have to remove the powers that Voldemort had received from being Salazar's heir. One question, **_WHY_**?" Danielle asked.

Harry groaned, "I told you, Riddle isn't Salazar's heir. At least not the blood heir. Riddle would be the magical heir, which means that whatever he received, can be taken away. Once that happens, a new person becomes the magical heir. By doing this, we can take some of Riddle's power away, which means that he won't be as powerful."

She sighed and after looking at the other two, agreed with what he was saying.

They stayed in the chamber until midnight, when Harry sat in the middle of a pentagram with the other three surrounding him while holding white candles. After he began to chant, they started to spread out as they joined him in chanting.

_Reversus Powerus Ancestrus_

_Ancestor choose another heir_

_Reversus Powerus Ancestrus_

_Be guided and help us in our dark times_

The flash of white light that surrounded them was a surprise to them. As it was fading, the flames from the candles flared high enough to reach the ceiling. They all stared at the walls as writing appeared in flowing script. They were even more surprised when the writing read _**It is Done**._

They shook their heads as the writing disappeared and Ron turned to Harry. "Well. Who do you think is going to be Salazar's next magical heir?"

Harry smirked, "To be honest, after everything that has happened, I believe that the powers will belong to Ginny."

Danielle and Hermione waited for Ron's reaction. He thought it over, than shrugged. "That isn't a problem with me. I don't mind her being Salazar's magical heir. After everything that had happened to her in her first year, it really isn't that much of a surprise."

They noticed that it was after midnight, which meant that it was after curfew. Rather than leaving the way they came in, they orbed out of the Chamber and into the corridor just outside of the Fat Lady's painting. Harry spoke the password "Marauders reign" and they bypassed the common room in order to go up to their separate dorms.

The next morning they headed down to the Great Hall where they found Ginny with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors and the DA. Ron and Harry listened to the others while Dane and Mia listened to the rest of the students. They all noticed that the teachers seemed to be worried about something, but they knew that when the headmaster stood up they were going to be told.

"The ministry has decided that we need to test everyone's blood. The potion that the blood will be added to will write that student's biological parents. This will allow us to know that everyone knows who their parents are," Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to the other three, as Dane shook her head in despair, even thoughthey all knew that something likethis is what would cause their secret to be released. They turned back to listen to Dumbledore again as he told them that each year would be having their blood be taken by house. They also learned that the blood would be placed into the potion when they took the blood and that this would be happening in the Great Hall when all of the students and the teachers were there.

Ron spoke to Ginny about going with them to the Room of Requirement to talk. They left the Great Hall and when they got to the Room, they sat down and started to talk. Ginny looked back and forth between the four of them as they decided to only tell her about the possibility that she was Salazar's heir.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Harry smirked, "How would you feel about the possibility of you being Salazar Slytherins' next magical heir? This would mean inheriting all of his talents and abilities like being good at potions and being able to speak parseltongue."

Her jaw dropped, "You're serious about this aren't you? Well, to be honest, I would love it."

She watched as the others smiled in relief. She asked, "Why did the four of you look so nervous when Dumbledore made his announcement?"

They looked at her guiltily and she shook her head in annoyance. She was soon told that she would find out whenever the rest of the students and all of the staff found out. She scowled at them in annoyance before they started to teach her how to fight using different swords. It was four days later when they were in the Great Hall that Harry had to have his blood placed into the potion.

Dumbledore was about to place the blood in the potion when the alarms started to ring. He stood up and started to tell everyone to calm down when Harry went over to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Danielle. The headmaster and all of the rest of the schoolstared in shock as Harry said, "Alright guys. We all know what to do."


	3. What is Going On?

Chapter 3: What is Going On?

After telling his friends that they knew what to do, Harry yelled out to the members of Dumbledore's Army. "DA, you all know that you have a protective shield that won't let any spells hit you. You also know where your positions are, so lets make sure that the only one that will be dying tonight is Voldemort. Headmaster, do you want the rest of the students to stay in the Great Hall or to go somewhere else?"

Harry smirked at his friends in amusement as they watched Dumbledore sputter. He finally said, "If this is the only place that they can be…"

Harry replied, "No, I can open up the Chamber of Secrets. They will be the safest there. No one else can get into it." He turned to the others when Fawkes came flying in, holding Godric Gryffindor's sword and the sorting hat. Harry thanked Fawkes after he took the hat and sword. The rest of the school watched in amazement as he said, "Ron, you will be wielding Godric's sword. Hermione, you will be using Rowena's. Danielle, you get Helga's and Ginny, you get to use Salazar's." He said this as he pulled out the other swords and handed them to his friends. He pulled one more out and said, "And I will be using Merlin's."

The rest of the students stared in shock as the DA members left the room to get into position, than before they could say anything, they were orbed out of the room and into the Chamber. The staff was also staring at them and as they started to protest, Harry said, "We don't have time to argue. Any of the questions that you want to ask will have to wait until later. You can help fight, but unlike the DA, we can't give you a protective shield. I do promise you that if you stay here, than the only one that will die today will be Tom Marvolo Riddle."

With that, they turned and left the room. The staff stayed where they were, and watched the battle start. The students in the Chamber were also doing the same. They watched as the five teens school robes turned into the battle robes that belonged to the owners of the swords. Ginny brought down Salazar's sword on Lucius Malfoy in order to get him out of the way. All around them, the hexes and spells that were flying allowed them to plough through the rest of the death eaters.

Ron was the one who struck first. They each slashed Voldemort and got closer to him, even though he tried to kill them. He was caught by surprise when all five of them struck him at once and at the same time Harry started to chant.

_Returnus Destructus Soulus_

_Desrtuctus the Spiritus_

_Destroyus the Bodyus_

Voldemort screamed as he felt his body, soul and spirit being destroyed. The five friends waited until they were sure that he was dead, than turned to help capture the other Death Eaters. Harry smirked when he picked up a small rat that had a silver paw, that had been trying to run away. "You're not going anywhere Pettigrew," he said. After all of the Death Eaters had been caught and bound, the five of them signalled to the DA that they could all go back to the Great Hall. As Harry was walking, he orbed the other students from the Chamber into the Great Hall. By this time the rest of the Weasley family had gotten there and they were about to start asking questions.

The five of them sat down at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore stood up. Harry said, "Before, I told you that you would get your chance to ask questions, but you need to think really carefully about what you want to know. You also have to continue with the parenting potion for the students that you have not got around to just yet."

Dumbledore sighed, "Then I will start with the parenting potion. Which means that you will have to come back up here to see your parents names form."

Harry stifled his groan of annoyance and quickly walked up to the Head Table. His blood had already been taken, so Dumbledore just spilled the blood into the potion. Harry had a blank look on his face as his parents names started to form. Dumbledore gasped in shock as the names _Lily Potter _and _Severus Snape_ showed up. He quickly looked between Harry and his Potions Master in surprise and turned to Harry.

He was surprised at the blank look on Harry's face, he had thought that at this revelation he would be yelling in anger. The house heads stood up and as they were walking over to Dumbledore, Harry turned and went back to sit with his friends. The five professors didn't notice that he was gone until they looked up to see his reaction. Severus had paled quite a bit as he sat back down, but he didn't know what to think. Dumbledore looked at the five friends and sighed in exasperation.

"I think that it is time for you to explain what is going on. Mr. Potter, you don't seem to be surprised about this interesting fact."

Severus said, "Why don't you say what has been revealed? It seems as if this will be the only way to get a straight answer out of him, Albus."

Danielle grinned as Harry hit his head against the table a few times in annoyance. The rest of the students snickered even though they were confused about what was going on. Harry looked at Dane, Mia and Ron to see how much they should and could reveal. The other three nodded at him and he shrugged. He turned to the Head Table and raised his eyebrow, waiting for the questions to start pouring in.

Albus asked, "Why did you not look surprised and even angry that the potion revealed that Professor Snape is your father?"

"Does it really matter if he is my father? It doesn't change who I am."

"Come on, Harry. You are going to end up explaining everything to them anyways, so why are you responding like this?" Dane asked.

He smirked at her impatience. When Dumbledore cleared his throat to stop all of the whispering that the other students were doing, he looked at Harry and asked, "How long have you known?"

Harry lowered his head. "I was supposed to find out when I was 15. The charms that had been placed on me were also supposed to start fading when I found out."

Before he could continue, Severus said, "So the potion had to be wrong. You still look exactly like your father. There is no way that you could be my son."

Harry went to snap at the man, but his friends quickly calmed him down. Danielle took over, "What Harry was trying to say is that he didn't find out in fifth year, he found out earlier. When Harry, Hermione, Ron and myself were in first year, Mia and I found a journal that had the name Lily Evans written on it. Hermione read it and than she told us what it contained. When she did, we made the decision to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

Harry sighed, "I had decided that I would keep this a secret until I turned 15, but when Voldemort was brought back, I knew that none of us could tell anyone until Voldemort was truly dead, with no way to return. I know that I look like James and there is a reason for that. A part of the journal talked about the charms that she placed on me to look like James. When we first found out, the charms would have completely fallen in about 6 weeks."

As he trailed off Ron took up the story, "We found a way to get the charms to stay on, but the charms that we used could be taken down at any time with a sort of password. Harry chose to use the word 'Father' to keep up the appearance of James Potter and the word 'Family' to take the charms down so that he would look like he truly should."

As he was saying this Harry had taken out a chain from around his neck and muttered 'Family'. Everyone gasped as they saw what he looked like. Harry's hair had grown to below his shoulders, his face had thinned, his height looked to be around 6'2 and he looked to be more aristocratic. His friends started laughing at everyone else's reaction. He scowled at his friends which caused them to start laughing even more. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers started in surprise at seeing Harry scowl just like his father.

Mr. Weasley asked, "Can any of you explain how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord so easily? And why you were able use the swords and were wearing the battle robes?"

Dane said, "Ever since our second year, Harry, Mia, Ron and I have been training. We had cast a spell this year, so we ended up teaching Ginny how to fight as well."

Severus looked at them, "And what, pray tell, was this spell that you had used?"

Harry smirked, "It was a spell to take away the powers that Voldemort had received from Salazar. And before you ask, contrary to popular belief, Riddle wasn't Salazar's heir, but his magical heir. We cast the spell and Ginny became the magical heir."

"Is there any other secrets that you would like to share with us sometime soon?" Albus asked.

Before anyone could answer, one of the Weasley twins spoke up, "So that is what the four of you were talking about when you were picking your courses in your second year."


	4. More Revelations

AN: Thanks for the review Athenakitty. Yes, Sirius will be cleared. Yes, Voldie is finally dead. Harry will surprise Dumbledore more than once.

Chapter 4: More Revelations

Albus asked, "What do you mean, what they were talking about in their second year?"

Fred said, "We were in the library a few spaces down from them, while they were choosing their classes for third year. We heard them saying things like how they should take all of the extra courses, except for divination. The reason that we heard for that was that people kept trying to bring Riddle back, so they needed to take classes that were actually useful."

George continued, "They also kept mentioning something about someone that would probably not like the fact that they took the divination class and they didn't want to get on his bad side. They also said something about being respectful towards this person, but only until he started to insult them."

The four friends the decency to look at each other and than everyone else sheepishly. They waited until everyone had calmed down enough to ask more questions. They also needed the time to determine how they would deal with the rest of the secrets that they had to reveal. Albus waited until they were finished talking to ask them more questions.

Before anyone could start talking, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, showed up, with Remus and Sirius as Snuffles, behind him. He strode in liked he owned the place which made Harry groan and mutter something about couldn't he have been one of the death eaters. Hermione hissed at him in annoyance and he shrugged innocently. Fudge walked up to the Head Table and turned to look at the students.

He started to talk about how the ministry won the war and how they should all be glad that they have such good aurors and that they had caught all of the death eaters. Harry snorted in exasperation, "You forgot one of the Death Eaters." He threw the rat to Fudge who was surprised.

"This isn't a Death Eater. It is just a rat," he said.

"A rat that has a silver paw. No, that rat is an illegal animagus. His name is Peter Pettigrew," he said the first part sarcastically.

Fudge cast the spell that turns animagi back into their human form and was surprised to see that Harry was telling the truth. They quickly placed Pettigrew under the use of Veritaserum and got enough answers that would allow the ministry to clear Sirius of all charges. Sirius was told that he would receive 12 million galleons for his imprisonment as well as all of his family holdings. They were also told that Pettigrew would receive 12 years in Azkaban before getting the kiss.

Fudge left with Pettigrew in tow, but Remus and Sirius stayed behind. They looked around at everyone and was going to ask what had happened that made them all so quiet, but before they could Albus started to speak again.

"Are there any other secrets that you have been hiding from us?"

The librarian spoke up, "Ever since your third year, the four of you have only been in the library maybe 5 times a year. Where do you get the information that you need for your class assignments?"

Danielle snickered, "We have our own library to go to. We go there so that we won't be disturbed."

Harry said, "What she isn't saying is that we had cleaned up the Chamber of Secrets after our second year. We found that the Chamber has its own library that updates anytime a new novel is published."

Albus asked, "What else is in the Chamber?"

Ron answered, "Aside from the library, there is a common room, training area, potions lab, potions storeroom and anything else that we might need to help us with our classes."

Severus asked, "What else have you found out about the past?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him in anger, which caused his eyes to turn black, "I know a lot more than you think I do. The journal revealed **everything **that she knew. Which does include even more family secrets."

The staff and students, along with the visitors looked back and forth between the two of them, until Sirius said, "Huh?"

Sirius and Remus were quickly caught up on everything that had been told up to that point. Remus had to put a muffle on Sirius, before he attacked Snape. Albus was looking back and forth between the potion and Snape with a confused expression on his face.

"What I don't understand is that the potion reveals the names of the parents at the time of conception. For your mother, it had her name being _Lily Potter_. How is that possible?"

Sirius immediately mentioned the word rape and was smacked by Harry. His jaw dropped as he looked at Harry who was seething.

"Is that all that you think could have happened? That she didn't want it? Let me tell you something, she loved both of them equally. She just chose to be with James, because he was safer to be with."

Everyone stared at him in surprise as he finished yelling at his godfather. He took a breath and continued in a calm voice, "She wanted to be with him. Nothing will ever change that."

A quiet voice broke in, "So, what is your real name?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled as Dane answered, "His full name is Zachary Severus Snape."

Albus asked, "Who else knew of these events? Who knew besides the four of you and Lily?"

Harry smirked, "Believe it or not, James was told the truth when Mum found out that she was pregnant. James is actually my step-father. He wanted to adopt me, but they didn't want any adoption papers to get into the hands of the ministry because not all of them could be trusted."

Everyone laughed at that. They knew that a lot of the ministry were complete idiots and so they didn't like them. Albus cleared his throat in order to get them to quiet down.

"How did you pull out the swords that were in the hat?"

Harry grinned, "Like you said to me in my second year about Godric's sword, only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it. The same goes for the other four swords."

Albus sighed, "I don't understand what you are trying to tell us."

Harry groaned, "Like I said before, only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it Godric's sword. The same goes for the other four swords. When we first found out the truth, we chose to find out who I was descended from. It turns out that before my mother was born, there had been 800 years of squibs. It is on my mother's side that I am descended from Merlin, Godric and Salazar. On the other hand, it is my father's side that I am descended from Rowena and Helga, which is a scary thought. I mean, I can understand Rowena being my ancestor, but Helga?"

"Are there any other secrets that should be revealed?" Albus asked?

The four of them smirked, "Well, you all know that Dane and I had cast a spell, in first year, that would allow us to share powers, but it also allows us to be good at the things that the other is good at. Well, we chose to use that spell in second year, so that Ron and Mia also share these powers and abilities. I'm not just talking about being able to fly, but we now all have the same knowledge and abilities that we inherited from our ancestors." Harry said.

The staff looked so surprised at his response that the other students smiled. Draco Malfoy asked, "Is that how all four of you were doing so good in potions, starting in our third year? And how Granger is really good at flying?"

They nodded in answer to his questions. They turned to each other to talk quietly for a few seconds when Dane stiffened in surprise. Slowly a smile spread over her face and they realized what was going to happen.

Albus asked, "Again, I will ask if there is anything else that the four of you are keeping from us? Is there anyone else that we need to know about, that will have something to do with us?"

Harry smirked, "Let's just say that I have more family than you seem to realize," looking at his father with a smile on his face.


	5. Who are You?

AN: Yes Fred and George are very helpful. No, the Dursleys are not dead, they might have pranks pulled on them for the treatment of Harry if you ask for it to happen. The ministry won't be mentioned much, but at one part where the students are in the common rooms, they might make fun of the ministry.

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Albus looked back and forth between father and son, curiously. Before he could ask what they were hiding, Harry said, "Why don't we have all of the students, except for the Weasleys and Hermione, go back to their common rooms? The next pieces of information are things that they don't need to know anything about, just yet."

The other students groaned about missing out on the most important part of the night, but once they found out that Harry was descended from the five most powerful people, they knew not to make him mad, so they left. The rest of the staff were just as confused as Albus and they each wanted to know what exactly was going on and what they should be expecting.

Harry noticed the confused looks on his professors faces and had to struggle not to laugh. They looked at him because they all wanted answers, but they were annoyed that they were having to wait to get the answers. Harry looked over at his father and noticed that he was very pale and seemed to be nervous. Harry smirked at that, his father should have a reason to be nervous. He just hoped that Sirius wouldn't try to make him choose between the two of them.

Harry said, "I know that you want to know about any of the other secrets that I am keeping from all of you, so I suppose that the easiest thing to do, would be to just tell you. The only real important piece of information that is missing is that there are 2 remaining descendants of Merlin, Godric and Salazar. There are also 4 remaining descendants of Rowena and Helga." He sat back and waited to see which person would be the first to make the connection.

Remus looked between the two of them and he finally began to understand. He asked, "Snape, just how many kids do you have?"

Severus looked at him and than looked down. He said, "I have two children. Why does that matter?"

Harry snorted at that. They looked at him in confusion because of his reaction. He said, "No, you actually have three children. The other two should be in their early twenties right now. They are three months apart, as well."

His father looked at him suspiciously, but Sirius beat him to it, "How do you know about the other two?"

Dane laughed, "That would be the fact that they are close personal friends of mine. They also tend to get into as much trouble as Harry does. As for what House they would be in, I suppose that one would be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and the other in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

The staff all looked to be interested in that information and they wanted to ask her about it. This time it was Bill Weasley who spoke up first, "When do we get to meet these other two people and how much do they know exactly?"

Harry, Ron and Mia all looked at Dane who was looking around at everyone. She said, "To be honest, I believe that they said that they will be here tomorrow, maybe the day after. As for how much they know, I still have to tell them that Voldemort is dead, but aside from that, they know everything else about this world. When I first found out about who they really were, I decided to tell them and their friends everything. Their friends should also be coming, because they would want to meet everyone here."

The staff all looked at her in annoyance, but she just looked back at them with an innocent expression on her face. They sighed knowing that the four friends had told them all that they needed to know that night, so they decided to get some actual sleep before the visitors actually showed up.

Albus asked, "When do we get to see what you have done with the Chamber of Secrets? I would like to know what there is in the Chamber even if you did give us a general description."

Harry looked at the others, "All of you will get to see the Chamber when the two visitors get here. I don't want to show it to anyone before they get to see it." He looked over at Sirius, who wasn't looking to thrilled at the recent events. He continued in a softer voice, "Sirius, no matter what happens, you are still my godfather and nothing will ever change that. I do hope you realize though, that I will not be choosing between anyone."

They all left the room wondering about what was going to happen when the visitors finally showed up. The four friends stayed up a little longer to talk about the revelations that they had made that night and they each were thinking about what would happen when Sirius found out about the rest of the Evans' family secrets.

The next day at the first two meal times was when Ron, Mia, Dane and Harry were bombarded with even more questions, but they were all told the same thing, that they would get to stay when more things were revealed. The staff all tried to find out what they were going to do, but none of them were very successful. They were all in the middle of their dinner time in the Great Hall when the doors flew opened and five people in black cloaks strode in. The five people were also wearing some sort of scarf that covered their faces so no one would be able to take a guess at who they were.

The entire school stood up and trained their wands on the newcomers before Harry motioned for them to relax. Danielle started laughing hysterically. Everyone around her just watched for about five minutes before she was finally able to speak. She said, "You just had to make a big dramatic entrance, didn't you? You couldn't have just walked in here like normal people would?"

Harry snorted in disgust, "Why would they want to do that? They know you very well, so why would they walk in here normally? They did learn from you about how to make dramatic entrances, did they not?"

She was going to yell at him for insulting her when the five newcomers started to walk up to them. Harry stood up and met them before they could finish the walk to the Head Table. They all took their hoods and scarves off and he said, "Welcome home."

Danielle started to smile when he and two of the newcomers shook hands and a brilliant white light shone down all around them. He turned to one of the other three, "When I said 'Welcome home', I wasn't just talking to the two of them, you know, don't you?"

AN: Cliffhanger! Who do you think the five newcomers will end up being? Who do you think Harry has welcomed home?


	6. The Evans' Secret Revealed

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Parsletongue+

Chapter 6: The Evans' Secret Revealed

The five newcomers stood beside Harry when the professors and students started to yell out questions. The one woman yelled at them to shut up before the room got to be too loud. The two women and Harry all had an identical look of annoyance which caused all of their friends to start laughing. A glare from Harry got them to stop though.

"Finally," he muttered. He turned to the professors, "I would like to introduce you to my sisters, Willow Rosenberg , Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers."

The staff all looked very confused until Ginny asked, "Did you not say last night that you have two sisters? Not three?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, but Dawn is Buffy's younger sister, which automatically makes her my sister."

Remus asked, "How are they your sisters, exactly? I mean, who would be their parents?"

Harry sighed, "Buffy, Willow and myself have the same father, but only Buffy has a different mother."

Albus had been looking at the five newcomers. He asked, "Who are the others? What do they do for a living?"

Harry looked around at the others and realized that they wanted to know the exact same thing. He answered, "The other two are Rupert Giles and Xander Harris. As for what they do…"

Dane cut him off, "Dawn is still in school, Xander is a carpenter and the other three are involved in magical things."

Severus looked at her, "What _sort_ of magical things?"

Harry smirked, "Well, Willow is a very powerful witch. She taught herself how to use magic. Giles is a Watcher and Buffy is a Slayer. The five of them, along with others, are in the process of rebuilding and setting up the new Watchers' Council."

"A Slayer!" That response came from every single teacher at the same time.

The entire group looked at them and started laughing hysterically. They suddenly stopped when Remus asked, "A slayer, meaning you kill vampires, demons and other evil creatures?" They nodded and he continued, "Have you ever had to kill a werewolf?"

Buffy smiled gently, "No, but than the only werewolf that we knew had been a friend of ours. And Willow's old boyfriend. He had also saved our lives a few times because of the fact that he is a werewolf."

The teachers were surprised, but Sirius focused on one detail, "She dated a werewolf!"

Harry smirked, "Yes, Willow and Buffy tend to be in odd relationships. Willow has been with Oz, the werewolf, Tara, another very powerful witch and Kennedy, she used to be a potential and now she actually is a slayer. On the other hand, Buffy has been with Parker, who turned out to be a jerk, Riley, who was working for the Initiative and Angel and Spike,are bothvampires that have their souls."

Severus was curious, "What is the Initiative?"

Buffy said, "The Initiative had been a government funded lab where scientists would operate on demons and place a chip in vampires heads so that they couldn't harm humans. Riley had been one of the 'soldiers' that were in charge of capturing the demons and vampires. They also experimented with the demons. The main one that we had to deal with had been called Adam."

Dane continued, "Adam was built out of metal, human body parts and demon body parts. After he took control of the Initiative by letting all of the demons, that had been locked up, loose and Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles managed to kill him, the government decided to stop with the experiments and to fill in the place that had been the base for their lab with cement."

Harry said, "Yeah, and the lab just happened to be under the fraternity house where all of the 'soldiers' lived."

All of the staff and students looked at the five new people with increasing interest. Harry shook his head in annoyance at them which caused them to stop looking so closely. Some of the staff had a confused expression on their face so Hagrid asked, "How does Dawn fit in? Is she a slayer too?"

Harry frowned, wordlessly he asked his sisters how to answer. They looked at each other and than nodded to say that he should tell them the truth. He sighed, "Actually, Dawn is what used to be the Key. The Key had been a green ball of energy that a god wanted to open the hell dimensions. Monks sent the Key to Buffy in the form of a sister. Glory nearly managed to kill Dawn, but Buffy died instead."

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him in surprise and confusion. Minerva asked, "How did that happen?"

Dawn said, "Glory tried to kill me. She had one of her followers cut me because a book had said that only when the Key bleeds that the gateways to Hell will open. Once the blood stops flowing, though, the gateways will close. We had already learned that even though the monks had made this form, we were still sisters by blood. So, instead of me jumping, Buffy did."

Flitwick asked, "Why did she want to open the gateways?"

Willow said, "She and two others were gods from a different dimension. She had apparently been cast out, but she wanted to go back, so she tried to kill Dawnie."

The entire staff looked over at Severus to see what he thought about what his daughters lives were like. He shook his head at them, so Poppy asked, "You said that Willow had the same mother as Harry, so how did she hide her?"

Hermione laughed as Harry struggled to answer. She said, "She wrote in the journal that she had left school one year at Christmas. She had told the Marauders that it was a family emergency. When she left, she had been around four months pregnant. It turns out that Lily had an older sister named Sheila, so Lily asked Sheila to raise Willow with her husband, Ira. They than moved to Sunnydale and now they are here."

Luna Lovegood asked, "How is Buffy still alive than? You said that she had died to save Dawn, so how is she standing here?"

Dane frowned, "Actually, Buffy has died twice. The first time was when she had went up against the Master. She had drowned, but Xander was able to revive her. The second time, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya, another friend, had used the urn of Osiris to bring her back. We believed that she had been in some sort of hell dimension."

Ginny sighed dramatically, "So when do we get to go down into the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry looked at her and started laughing at her impatience, "Don't worry, we will be going down now. It won't be just us, though. The House Heads and the Headmaster will also be going down, as well as the rest of our family."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Those that he had said that would be going down followed him out of the Hall. They quickly caught up with him outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They went inside and he stopped at the sink.

The staff looked at him and he smirked. He said, "Mia, why don't you show them what Buffy and Dawn will be able to do once we cast the spell that will allow us to share our powers?"

She nodded+Open+. The sink went back and they looked down into the Chamber. Ron took his cue from Harry+Close+.

The staff looked surprised, but they were also interested. Harry continued, "Willow, because you are descended from Salazar, this is what you can do at anytime."

She looked at him quizzically as he said, "In the name and honour of Salazar Slytherin, I ask that you open."

The sink went back again, but this time when they looked down, they saw stairs leading down into the Chamber. Harry walked down and the others quickly followed. They stopped at a wall and watched as Harry placed his hand on a palm print pad. He smirked, "We do this so no one else will be able to get into our rooms down here. If they do manage to get a snake to open the sink and get down here, they will be stopped by this wall."

As he was talking the wall opened and they walked through. Only Severus managed to keep his jaw from falling open at the site of the main room in the Chamber. The Fearsome Four (Harry, Mia, Dane and Ron) showed everyone around. Severus seemed to like the potions lab, but he was curious about something, "What do you make in the lab?" he asked.

Dane smirked, "Do you remember all of the times that I came to your own lab, and you were making potions for the Hospital Wing and antidotes for anything that we would be doing in class?"

He nodded and she continued, "When I went there, I would bring the potions that we had made, that way you wouldn't have to make so many."

He glared at her and she scowled at him. Harry smirked at the two of them, so they both turned to glare at him. He just shook his head and went to sit down on the couch that was in the center of the room.

Minerva asked, "What are those four other doors for?"

Mia looked at her, "Sometimes we stay in here pretty late, so we turned those rooms into a bedroom for each of us."

Harry seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket, so Albus asked, "What have you not told us about? What haven't you shown us yet?"

The others turned to look at him as he smirked and started to pull something out of his pocket. They looked at him in confusion when they saw what he had pulled out.


	7. More Revelations!

Chapter 7: More Revelations!

The entire group watched as Harry took 14 keys out of his pocket. Albus took them from him and was shocked, "Harry, these are Gringott keys. Why do you have so many?"

Harry smirked, "The keys are for the other members of my family. Willow gets 6 keys, Buffy and Dawn get 3 and Professor Snape gets 2."

His father looked startled and was about to ask why but Harry held up his hand to stop all of the questions. He listened intently to a whistling sound and the others started to hear it too. They looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces when the Fearsome Four started to smile. Harry said, "There are a few people that we would like all of you to meet."

They all turned to the area that the sound was coming from, they gasped when they saw 7 figures becoming solid. A light washed over all of them and when they blinked, the 7 figures were fully formed. Sirius gasped, "Lily, James?"

James nodded, "Yes Siri, it is us. We'd also like to introduce you to Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin."

Everyone stood staring as the five figures stepped forward as they were named. Salazar smirked, "It is nice to be introduced to my family for once." He turned to Ginny, "Ah, you are my newest magical heir. I would like to thank you for using these powers and knowledge properly, not like what Riddle had been using them for."

The ones that hadn't known that turned to her and she grinned sheepishly. Minerva shook her head, "Can anyone explain who the vaults belong to that go along with the keys that Harry has?"

Merlin nodded as he took the keys, "Yes, these keys are used for the vaults of the Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga, the Potters, and myself."

Harry smirked as the others looked surprised yet again at that revelation. Sirius growled, "Why do those three get keys to the Potter vaults? They aren't Potters after all," he said pointing to Harry's sisters.

SMACK!

Everyone looked at Harry in surprise, as he hit Sirius and watched as his eyes flared black in anger. Lily walked up to him and started to calm him down. He sighed, "Sirius, why don't you realize that they are my sisters and therefore, you should be accepting them into the family. Besides, it isn't as if my mother tricked James into making this decision."

Sirius snorted at that and James sighed, "He is telling the truth Sirius. When Lily found out that she was pregnant she told me who his father was. She also told me about Willow and that the two of the kids would have the same father. After Harry was born, we cast a spell. It was called _Familia Revelus _and it would reveal all of Harry's family members. We wanted to know if he had any other siblings, other than Willow."

Lily continued, "That was when we had found out about Buffy. We had made a decision that if we lived and we found Buffy, that we would take her in, as long as she didn't have her own home and family. Even if she did, than she would always be welcome in our home."

James said, "Simply put Sirius, she and Willow, as well as Dawn, are Harry's sisters. That makes them our daughters too. Which is why they have the keys to my family vault, as well as their own, which they will be getting in a weeks time. They have also inherited any of our family lands and any manors that we own. We had rented out a few of the houses, so they will also get the money that is coming in from that."

Sirius sputtered in shock and Severus looked surprised. Lily said, "It didn't matter whose children they were, they are still Harry's sisters and Harry is our son, which makes them members of the Potter family, even if they aren't by blood."

Salazar had to stop Sirius from hitting Severus, so he said, "Harry, why don't you take Severus into the potions lab? You can show him around in more detail."

Harry nodded and the two of them walked off. Severus sighed, "What am I supposed to call you now?"

Harry looked at his father, "Just call me Mr. Evans if you want. At least the Evans name would be neutral, until we have all come to an understanding. I know that we haven't exactly gotten along, but if you remember, the other three and myself were polite and never said anything rude about you, starting in our 2nd year. At least, we didn't until you insulted us. Then we acted rude in order to keep up appearances. I do know that this is a lot to take in at once, but please, **do not **turn your daughters away."

Severus nodded in understanding, than asked, "What did you do with the basilisk that had been down here?"

Harry laughed and took him to the potions storage room and showed him all of the ingredients. He said, "We took out the useful parts at the beginning of our third year and destroyed the rest. It is hard to believe that the ingredients are still fresh after 4 years."

Severus looked at him in confusion when he saw different textbooks, "I remember that Danielle came to my personal storeroom and after she left some of by books were gone. What happened to them?"

Harry smirked, "She took them, brought them down here and we made copies of them. After the copies were made, she returned them to where she had found them while you were to distracted to notice what she was doing."

Severus started to shake his head in annoyance, "She can definitely be very annoying, can't she?" He took a deep breath and turned towards his son, "Harry, I can't promise you anything, but I will promise you that I will try to be a part of your family. I don't know what will happen, but I don't want us to keep hating each other and if that means that I have to try to be civil to Black, than I will."

Harry looked at him suspiciously and decided that his father was telling him the truth. "Thank you," he said.

They turned around and walked back into the main area where Sirius was sitting dejectedly. He looked up at them and said, "I am your godfather Harry, so I will try to remain civil with Snape, if that is what you want."

Harry smiled and thanked him. Merlin coughed to get everyone's attention and they turned to him. He smiled, "I believe that these belong to all of you." He said that as he started handing the Gringotts keys to the proper owners. He turned to Giles, "There is also a vault in Gringotts that has money, books, weapons and other things for you to use. The money can be used to get any items that you need to rebuild the Watchers Council."

Rowena smiled as she turned to the Weasleys, "I will not have any arguing about what I am going to say, is that clear?" They looked around and than nodded. She handed them another key, "I am giving you this key because you deserve it and because I consider you to be my family since you have become Harry's family. Please, take it and no arguing."

They nodded as Arthur took the key from her. The seven ghosts looked around at each other and they all smiled sadly.

Godric said, "I am very sorry, but we do have to leave you now."

Helga continued, "Remember what I am about to tell you. Never forget each other, always protect each other, love each other, and for some of you, just try to get along for other peoples sake. Also, remember that no matter what you do, we are proud of you and we will always be watching down on all of you" She said the second last part as she turned to look at Severus and Sirius.

They both had the decency to look ashamed as they nodded to her in response. James and Lily hugged their son and daughters before they left after thanking the Weasleys for taking Harry into their family. The seven of them left in the same way that they had first come. Hermione looked around the room, "Well, what do we do now?"

Harry smiled gently, "Well, we do still have to show them another room that we had found when we were in our fifth year."

His family turned to look at him and he smirked at the questioning looks on their faces. He led the way out of the Chamber and up the stairs. They were in the bathroom waiting for him while he said, "In the name and honour of Salazar Slytherin, I ask that you close." The sink closed behind them as they left Myrtle's bathroom and they started walking through the halls.


	8. More Secret Rooms

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. No, the room that they are going to is not the RoR. I thought that it would be more important if Harry slapped Sirius. **

Chapter 8: More Secret Rooms

Harry quickly walked to the third floor when Ron, Mia and Dane snorted. The teachers, the Weasleys, the people from Sunnydale and Remus and Sirius looked at them as if they were going insane. Sirius started to growl when Dane stage-whispered, "Like father, like son!"

Everyone else quickly turned to watch as Harry walked ahead with his robes billowing behind him, a tendency that his father was famous for. The rest of them snickered while Severus looked surprised and even proud. They nearly ran into Harry when he stopped walking. Harry smirked at his father's raised eyebrow which had been his reaction to the closed door that they were now standing in front of.

The rest of their group was standing around wondering what he wanted to show them. Ron, Mia and Dane's expressions changed as they realized what the room consisted of. They started to smile and the staff all looked at them in exasperation. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention and when they did, the door was open. He let them go in first, before closing the door behind him, as he was the last one in.

The others looked around the room and they noted that there were curtains in front of four sets of shelves. They also noted that the curtains were the same colours as the house colours. Harry smirked at their confused expressions, "I had found this room once before, in fifth year, when I needed a place to get away from Peeves. So, I suppose that he is a useful help sometimes, though not very often."

Everyone had to stifle a laugh and Buffy asked, "Why are the curtains the colours of the houses?"

Harry smiled, "I'd like all of the House Heads to stand in front of the curtain that has their colour." When they did that, he continued, "You can pull back the curtains now."

They did as he said, but they were confused. They were each wondering what the big deal about books was, so McGonagall voiced the question. Harry smirked, "You'll find the answer to that when you each pick up a book from the shelves and look at the cover. Sprout was the first to pick a book up and was surprised to see the name _Helga Hufflepuff_ written on it. Flitwick, McGonagall and Severus followed after and found the names _Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin_ written on the covers of the books that they had picked up.

They all turned to Harry demanding answers. Ron said, "All of the books on those four shelves had been written by the founders. The books over here had been written by two or more of the founders, rather than just one," he said as he pointed to shelves that were in the middle of the room. Harry ushered them over to another doorway and when they looked in it, they saw the colours that belonged to Merlin.

Hermione said, "If you ever feel like talking to the founders, you can just come here and come to this portrait."

Everyone turned to the portrait that she was gesturing to and they gasped at the sight that they found. The figures in the portrait were revealed to be Rowena, Godric, Helga, Salazar and Merlin. The five of them looked up from where they were arguing playfully and waved at the group that had gathered around watching them. Salazar said something, but even though they couldn't make it out, Rowena and Helga smacked him upside the head to which Godric started to laugh at his friends' predicament.

Merlin shook his head at the four of them and said, "Hello, everyone. Harry, I am pleased that you finally decided to bring the staff and your family by for a visit, finally."

Harry looked annoyed, "I had already told the five of you that I would only bring them by once they found out the entire truth and that would not happen until Voldemort was gone for good."

The others shook their heads at him. Rowena asked, "Did it ever occur to you that it would have been easier to win the war if you had told them the truth?"

Harry scowled, "Yes, actually that thought did pass through my mind several times since the end of my fourth year."

His father turned to him and was about to ask why he didn't say anything, but Harry shook his head, "I didn't tell any of you the truth because I knew how dangerous it would be if Voldemort got hold of that type of information."

Buffy interrupted, "Where did you get the Gringotts keys from?"

Harry let out a laugh, "Actually, that didn't happen until I found out that I was descended from the founders and Merlin. I had found a book that showed the family lines and when I was looking at it, the keys popped up. I only got the ones for me, but later when I explained how many descendants were still alive, the other keys came out according to who was descended from which person."

The others shook their heads in amusement and smiled. Harry looked over at Sirius who looked as if he was about to start growling at Severus because of how close he sat next to Harry, even though Buffy, Willow and Dawn were also sitting next to them. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather and the five of them went back to talking quietly.

Molly noticed the time and decided that it was time for them to go home and/or to their dorm rooms and get some sleep. The younger group from Sunnydale chose to stay in the Gryffindor tower, while Giles stayed in one of the guest rooms. They left the room and Harry locked the door behind him so that none of the students could get in.

The next morning came sooner than any of them would have liked. They got up before any of the other students and met in the Room of Requirement. When they got there Willow asked, "Why is this room called the Room of Requirement? What does it do?"

"Ah, the ROR is a wonderful room to be in. The reason that it is called the Room of Requirement is because if you need and/or want something, than you have to walk past the area three times while thinking what you would want or need and a door would appear. When you open the door, whatever you were thinking of is in the room. I've heard people of having this made into a potions lab, bathroom, closet and filled with things for DADA, candy, cleaning supplies and anything else that you could ever imagine wanting," Hermione answered.

Dawn asked, "So that means that we could find books on the monks and the Key and what else the Key can do, other than opening hell dimensions?"

Ron nodded in response. "Yeah, you can find books on every subject in here as long as you know what you are looking for."

Giles looked interested, "Does that include Watcher's Diaries?"

Dane laughed, "It includes anything that was destroyed when the Council Headquarters were destroyed , that you were not able to take."

The others tried not to laugh as Giles looked indignant and spluttered while trying to find a reasonable answer to her remark. She shook her head in amusement and they settled down after she reassured Giles that she was grateful that he had taken information on the First from the Council, even if it didn't really have all of the information that they truly needed at that point.

**AN: When you review, can you suggest some ideas that you would like to have in this story? I plan on having a graduating scene, but should the Fearsome Four reveal any of their secrets from their previous years that they have not already?**


	9. The Graduation

**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I believe that this will be the second last chapter of this story. I won't start another story about what they had done over the years, but this chapter will describe some of their adventures.**

Chapter 9: The Graduation

The fearsome four were discussing how many secrets had been revealed in the last few months. They had shown the heads of houses and the Headmaster the Chamber of Secrets and the Founders Room. They had also shown their Potions professor Lily's diary, so he would know what they had found out. Harry had finally met all three of his sisters and the four of them managed to answer any of the questions that had been thrown their way from the students.

They had also let the staff take out the books from the library that was in the Chamber, but the founders would only let the professors read the books from their room while they were actually were in the room. The four of them believed that they only did that so that Severus would have to be around the other staff more than he had been in previous years.

The gang from Sunnydale stayed for a couple of weeks before they went back to London, so that they could continue to set up the Watchers' Council. They had asked all of the necessary questions and they each promised to keep in touch. Harry's sisters also said that they would come back to visit sometimes. They made plans to get together after the summer started in one of the manors that Harry and his sisters had inherited from James' side of the family.

Whenever Harry and Severus passed in the halls, the other students were all stunned into silence. Even though they now knew the truth about how the two of them were related, they were all still very surprised to see the fact that the two of them were getting along so well. Sirius was being civil to Severus for his godson's sake, even if he didn't truly like to see how close the two of them had become. It also didn't help that Harry had to constantly remind Sirius that Severus would never take the place in his heart that James had always held.

Harry asked, "What are we going to do so that our graduation will be a memorable one?"

Before anyone could answer Minerva came in. She said, "The Headmaster has asked for one student from each house of the graduating students to make a speech at the ceremony. You can talk about whatever you like, but please try not to insult too many people." She said this as she looked at the fearsome four and Harry smirked while the others tried not to laugh. She walked over to the four of them, "Mr. Evans, the Headmaster wants you to be the one to make a speech at the ceremony. Also, your sisters will also be there to watch you graduate."

He nodded in response and smiled gratefully at her. He was glad that all of the staff had started to use the Evans name, because in the beginning they all got confused as for what last name that they would have to use, when talking to him. She turned and walked out of the common room and he turned back to the others. They started laughing as they had heard what Minerva had said to him. They started to plan what he would talk about and the pranks that they would be pulling to make the ceremony the most memorable that the staff had ever seen.

A few weeks later all of the seventh years were in the Great Hall waiting for the speeches to start. After Dumbledore sat down, Malfoy stood up and started talking. They had Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to give their speeches. At long last, the students and their families all quieted down because they knew that it would be Harry who would start talking next.

Harry avoided looking at his friends as he waited for everyone to calm down. The staff were all nervous because they knew that he and his friends had planned something for this day, but they didn't know what had been planned entirely. Harry smirked in amusement because he had a pretty good idea as to what the staff was thinking. His friends noticed his smirk and they nearly jumped when Buffy spoke to them about what they had planned. Danielle just had a wistful smile on her face and Buffy shook her head when no one answered her question.

When everyone had finally calmed down he started to speak. A lot of the people were surprised at how much he had changed over the years, including his voice that had changed to be a mix between his parents. He smiled, "I know that all of you want to get out of here and that you are tired of all of these speeches. I also know that some of you may believe that Hogwarts is just a place that you had to suffer because you had to go to school. I am telling you otherwise. While Hogwarts is our school, it is also our home."

Danielle laughed and smiled sheepishly as he continued after glaring at her, "Hogwarts has become my home since I first came here 7 years ago. Not many know this but the Sorting Hat must have sensed who I truly was as it had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin to place me in, when I was first sorted . I suppose the Hat believed that I had received traits from both sides of my family even though I didn't quite know it yet. You don't seem to realize that Hogwarts has also become your home, as it is where you have grown up, made a new family from your own friends and possibly had even fallen in love."

His entire family laughed at his words and he shut them up with a glare that he had inherited from his father. "There were many secrets that had been hidden in the past seven years that still have not been answered, but we made a new family, we made some friends and we also made some enemies. We also have been through some horrible times with the deaths that had occurred." He paused, than smirked at Albus, "It didn't help that we never had a DADA teacher 2 years in a row, or that some of them turned out to be evil and one was just a complete moron."

Everyone laughed at that as they all remembered Gilderoy Lockhart. Even the staff had stop laughing as they were amused at the memories of their former co-worker. He continued, "I believe that this speech has come to an end so I will wrap it up by asking you all to never forget who you were, who you became, and where your second home will lead you to."

When they stopped laughing Danielle yelled, "My family and/or friends and I have chosen to answer your questions that I am sure that some of the professors have been wanting to know about since our first year." She stopped and smirked when she saw Harry's father raise a questioning eyebrow at them.

The crowd cheered as he stepped down and fireworks started blasting as the students and their families left the room as they got caught in the Fearsome Fours' pranks. The students were covered in the house colours, but not the way that they may have liked it. A colouring charm had made the gold and red of the Gryffindors become silver and green. The Slytherinshad become gold and red, rather than their normal silver and green. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs switched colours as well due to the spell. Dane laughed, "The colouring charm will last for about two days so don't think that you can stop it on your own."

Every student groaned at that news and it was only a look from their Head of House that the Slytherins kept from responding. Minerva asked, "So, what will all of you be telling us? What other secrets have you been keeping to yourselves?"

Harry smirked in amusement, "Ah, what year would you like us to start with?"

They were told to answer their questions, starting at their first year. Minerva asked about the events at Halloween and Ron said, "Actually, that morning I had managed to upset Hermione when I insulted her so she was in the washroom during the feast. When we were told that there was a troll in the dungeons we went down there to get her and ended up fighting against the troll."

The staff nodded as they felt that this was a better explanation than the one that they had been given 7 years ago. Severus asked, "Who had been in the Restricted section of the library during their Christmas break?" Harry sheepishly admitted that it had been him and Danielle made a remark about how lucky the four of them had been when they learned that the Chamber had all of the books that they may have needed at their disposal, that they would have had to get from the library, if they didn't.

The staff looked at her in annoyance as they tried to understand what they would need to get out of the Restricted section so badly. Harry then mentioned the fact that they had found Hagrid's pet, Fluffy. Danielle laughed, "Yeah, after the four of us had seen Fluffy and we were back in our common room, Hermione had made a remark about how we could have been killed or even worse expelled." The staff looked at her strangely because they couldn't believe that she had been more worried about being expelled than being killed.

Flitwick asked, "What had happened in you second year?"

Harry smirked, "Well, I was in my 2nd year when I first met Dobby. He is the one who used the magic at the Dursleys' house. He also sent that rogue bludger at me and he is the reason why Ron and I flew into Hogwarts, rather than taking the train."

Sirius asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ron answered, "It turned out that Dobby didn't want Harry to go back to Hogwarts so he tried to get Harry expelled by levitating the pudding and than closing the gateway to 9 ¾ before we could get through. He felt that it would be safer for Harry to stay at the Dursleys' instead."

Dawn laughed at her brother's annoyed expression, "So what else happened in your second year?"

Ron, Mia and Harry all looked embarrassed at the question and they didn't seem to be wanting to answer. Severus looked at the three of them and they knew that one of them would have to explain what else had happened that year.

Finally Danielle said, "Those three had brewed Polyjuice potion in order to get into the Slytherin dorms to find out what Malfoy knew about the Chamber. Ron and Harry managed to get hairs from Crabbe and Goyle, but Hermione had accidentally ended up getting the hair from Bulstrode's cat."

The staff was surprised at the answer and Minerva asked, "How long did it take for Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to gain a Slytherin side after meeting Mr. Evans and yourself?"

Harry snorted, "It only took a few months into our 2nd year. I suppose that Danielle and I had an influence on them, but it is up to the rest of you to decide whether it is a good thing or not."

Severus was the one who asked what had caused Lockhart to lose his memory. Ron grinned, "Ah, when Harry and I had found out that Lockhart had not done those things that he had said, but rather oblivated other people after they told him about it, he tried to cast a memory charm on us. It would have worked except for the fact that he grabbed my broken wand to cast the spell."

The staff found that piece of information hilarious. They had all figured out that he was an idiot, but they were glad to have this sort of proof. Buffy, her sisters and their closest friends also burst out laughing, as Danielle had told them what exactly they had done over the years while they had attended Hogwarts.


	10. The Graduation Part 2

Chapter 10: The Graduation - Part 2

Harry's family and the rest of the people that had been listening tried to stop laughing about Lockhart but it was Willow that got them to calm down when she asked about their third year.

Hermione frowned, "Compared to the other years, our third year was fairly quiet. As far as we are all concerned the only things of importance that had happened were the boggarts in our DADA class and the dementors that we had to put up with, as well as the end of the year when we found out that Pettigrew had been the Secret Keeper and that Sirius was innocent."

Xander snorted, "The four of you consider that to be fairly quiet? That sounds like the four of you had to deal with a lot of things, even though it wasn't as much as you were used to."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, that was also the year that we started to fix up the Chamber so that we could use it as well as live in it, whenever we needed to."

Dawn asked, "What did the boggarts turn into for you guys? I have looked over the books that Danielle gave to us, so I know that it turns into the thing that you fear the most, but what was it for the four of you?"

Ron laughed, "For myself, it turned into a spider, for Mia it turned into a failing grade for her classes, for Danielle it turned into losing her friends and for Harry it turned into dementors."

All of the group that were had various reactions. Some laughed about the failing grade, Dawn shook her head in disgust at the mention of spiders and the rest of them shuddered at the mention of the dementors. By the time they settled down Dawn had to ask what happened in their fourth year for the second time.

The four friends talked about the tournament and how they really did not like the dance. Molly asked, "What happened with that fight that Ron and Harry had?"

All four looked sheepish and Dane said, "To be honest, the fight was actually staged. We knew that everyone would find it odd if Ron was not upset about the Goblet of Fire so they had a fight so that they would be able to keep our secrets safe."

The staff looked at them as if they were insane, but they did agree that they had done the right thing with the options that they had to choose from. The four of them spoke about the rest of their fourth year and all of things that had occurred during it. Harry's sisters and their family all wanted to curse Pettigrew to the old Sunnydale, if it had still been standing and let the vampires and the demons that were in the Hellmouth deal with him for what he had put Harry through by betraying his closest friends and family.

Giles asked, "What occurred during your remaining years?"

Danielle snickered as the other three looked away from their professors. Ginny said, "In their fifth year there had been a lot of pranks. At first we all thought that Fred and George were the ones that had pulled the pranks, but there were so many that they couldn't have had time to pull them. There is also the fact that the pranks continued in my 5th and 6th year, as well."

Buffy looked confused, "Well if Fred and George were not the ones who had pulled the pranks, than who did?"

Harry smirked, "Why, the second generation of the Marauders of course. Who else would be pulling all of those pranks?"

The professors gaped at him in shock, but Severus said, "We should have known that you would take after the rest of your family. At least the four of you were the right people to rebuild the Marauders, rather than people who never knew about them."

The four laughed and Ron said, "All that really happened aside from the pranks was that there were a few attacks from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We also had to study for our OWLs and our NEWTs which was a lot easier because we had the privacy and the quietness of the Chamber, as well as the books in the library down there."

Minerva smiled at them, "Well, at least you put the Chamber to good use."

Harry said, "We trained down there, we set up pranks, we stayed down there when we wanted to discuss things that no one else could know and we had done other things as well."

Hermione snorted, "Why don't you just tell them all that we took after the Marauders and became Animagi, Harry?"

The staff and their friends and family stared in surprise at the four of them. Sirius muttered, "Why does that not surprise me all that much?" Harry smirked at his godfather when he heard what Sirius said.

Molly asked, "What are your Animagus forms?"

The four friends looked at each other and once they came to a decision there were four small POPs. There was a fox with blue eyes and bright red fur where Ron had been standing and Danielle had turned into a snake that was a mix between both black and green with hazel eyes. Hermione into a snowy white owl that looked like it could have been Hedwig's twin with brown eyes and Harry into a black panther with emerald/jade eyes and a white lightening bolt on its forehead.

They transformed back and Harry said, "We have also decided to train Ginny so that she can transform as well. We figure that after helping us fight and with being Salazar's magical heir that she should become an Animagus."

All of those that were listening agreed with what he had said and they nodded their heads in response. Fred and George walked a few feet away and were whispering to each other in earnest. When they came back, Fred asked, "Harry, can you and the others teach us to become Animagi? We believe that it is interesting and this way other people can stay with Remus during the full moon."

Molly looked delighted at their mention of helping out with Remus' transformations and the Fearsome Four nodded to the twins as they did believe that it would be a good thing for all of them because some of them would need to rest instead of staying up all night during the full moon to help with the transformation, even if the Wolfsbane potion did make it easier on Remus.

The four friends glanced at Molly when the twins had asked about being Animagi and when they had said that they would teach them and they knew in their hearts that they had made the right decision and that Molly was proud of all of them.

Dawn asked, "I noticed that you tend you scowl a lot, is that hereditary and if it is how long did it take you to perfect the expressions?"

Harry laughed at the look on everyone's faces which showed that they were interested in the answer. He said, "Yes, it does tend to be hereditary." He trailed off with an unreadable expression on his face.

Danielle snickered, "Harry, there is no need to be embarrassed by the fact that you found out the truth at the end of our first year and you had perfected each scowl, glare, sarcasm, smirk and the ability of having an unreadable face by the end of the summer before second year started."

The staff was very surprised by that piece of information, but one look at Severus showed that it shouldn't have been that surprising. They were also surprised to see that Severus looked to be pleased with that bit of information. One by one the graduating students and their families, as well as all of the staff disappeared and the four of them were left alone. Ron said, "It is hard to believe that so many things have happened this past year."

Harry agreed, "It is also hard to believe that the past 7 years had gone by so quickly, what with all of the secrets that has been kept from everyone."

Danielle and Hermione smiled at them and Mia said, "Well, what do we do now? We defeated Voldemort and we are no longer students so where do we go from here?"

Before any of them could answer Albus walked over and said, "If the four of you are wondering what to do now than there are a few apprenticeship positions with some of the staff. They wanted to have someone to teach, so that the student could take over for them when they retire. If you want, the positions are yours."

The four of them looked at each other in a single second and they all turned to Albus while nodding enthusiastically. He smiled and was secretly was pleased that the students would have good teachers for a very long while. He led them back into the school and they smiled at the castle as if they were seeing it for the very first time.

AN: This story is complete. I hope those that read it have liked my version of a Severitus challenge. I also hope that you will give me an idea of how well I have done as this is my first story.

My next story will involve the HP gang, but I might not get to it fir awhile because I plan to have a crossover with several different shows. These shows are as follows:

**Breaker High**

**Charmed**

**CSI**

**CSI: Miami**

**CSI: New York **

The part for Harry Potter will start at the scene of Snape's pensieve in 'Order of the Phoenix'. From that point on, the story will be very different from what the book included. To give you an idea of what I mean I will say that Sirius will still live but he won't be in the same role as he was in the books.

The crossovers will start out with **Breaker High**, so you could find it under **Misc. TV **starting in about a week or under my name. I am letting you know this so that you know where to find it if you are interested in knowing my ideas of how these characters from the shows will coincide.


End file.
